Opening and Closing to Barney's Super Singing Circus 2003 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney's Super Singing Circus 2003 VHS. Opening Order: # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1998 Version) (Taken from: Barney: What a World We Share 2001 VHS) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (2000 Version) (Taken from: Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2003 VHS) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2003) (Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Taken from: More Barney Songs 2002 VHS) # Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix-A-Lot Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Outdoor Fun 2003 VHS) # Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny Trailer (Taken from: Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix-A-Lot 2003 VHS) #The Wiggles: Magical Adventure - A Wiggly Movie Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Read with Me, Dance With Me 2003 VHS) # Kipper: Playtime Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Outdoor Fun 2003 VHS) # Barney's Christmas Star Trailer (2002) (Taken from: Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever 2002 VHS) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) (2000 Version) # Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card (2000 Version) Television Airings *This video aired on Disney Channel from May 16, 2001 until 2010. *This video aired on PBS from September 8th, 2001 until April 19th, 2003. *This special aired on PBS Kids from September 2, 2002 until September 16, 2007. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from December 24, 2001 until October 12th 2007. *This video also aired on Sprout in January 2007 until November 2008. *This video also aired on Disney Junior from November 7, 2011 until December 16, 2018. *This video also aired on NBC from January 2006 until Ending of Early December 31, 2007. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in 2002 until December 2018. *This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from July 18, 2011 until December 31, 2014. *This special also aired on Treehouse TV from September 6, 2004 to May 16, 2019. *This special also aired on Time Warner Jr. (formerly named as "Time Warner Cable Kids") from 2019. *This video also aired on HBO in 2016. *This special also aired on ABC in August 2008 until May 5, 2017. *This video also aired on Encore Family The Only appearances in October 31, 2019. Closing Order: # Barney's Super Singing Circus End Credits (2000 Version) # Barney Fan Club Promo (Taken from: Barney's Outdoor Fun 2003 VHS & DVD) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2003) (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS) Trivia *This video marked: **The first home video where Tim Dever voices Barney alone. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2003 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on May 5, 2003